


Grounded

by Claire



Series: SGA Dinky Bits [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-24
Updated: 2006-02-24
Packaged: 2019-01-21 02:16:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12447544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: He needed John to keep him grounded.





	Grounded

Rodney gasped, arching up off the bed as John's cock pushed into him. Rodney wanted this, needed this. With the threat of the Wraith bearing down on them this was the only thing that stopped him thinking, the only thing that drove all the numbers out of Rodney's head.

He needed John; needed John to keep him grounded, to keep him sane. He was the one that they all turned to for answers; the one expected to know, to understand, to explain. And when the dead danced in his mind and the answers span just out of reach, he needed John to keep the darkness away.


End file.
